Giving
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: One little girl wishes Rezo could see again. The Lord of Nightmares is about to give her that chance.  Why?  Because I felt like writing from the POV of a six year old.   Many apologies for the horrid grammar mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

Short chapter, I know. But it felt like a good place to end it. The next chapter will be up soon. Oh, and I don't own anything 'cept for Maria and her family. This story is intended to be a sort of sequel for AmberPalette's "Sight Through Spirit". This story, like "Learning to Forgive" owes its life to her. Yes I asked her permission, yes she agreed. So don't get on my back about copyrights and plagiarism and all that jazz. Maria is about six years old…hence the way the story is written. You don't like it, then don't read! I don't want hate mail, I want decent reviews. Thank you.

My name is Maria. I have red hair and brown eyes and Mama says I'm her pride and joy. I love singing. I like to sing to the workers here in New Sairaag, to my 5 big brothers and my baby sister, to the birds that fly overhead, and most of all to the great spirit Flagoon and to my Daddy. Mama says Daddy went away forever, I wish I knew what that meant. Mama's sad cause Daddy went away. I thought maybe my voice could bring him home someday, that's why I love singing so much. It makes Mama smile when I do and I love to see her happy.

A priest came to New Sairaag, he's kind and gentle but he can't see. I asked him why(Mama said I was being rude) and he laughed. He said it was for his boy, he gave up something he wanted very much so his boy could be happy. It was for a cure. I asked what was wrong with his boy, but Mama dragged me away before he answered. I don't get it, what did I do wrong? I told Mama "I wish that nice man could see". She hugged me and said she did too, that someone that kind didn't deserve to be blind. I wish I could take his blindness away. I told Mama that too and she said I was a good girl. I'm glad to be a good girl, it means I make Mama proud.

My brothers and Mama work in the city. They help build new homes for people like us. I take care of Mary(that's my sister) and sing for the workers. That's my job. The priest(Mama says his name's Rezo) is always there, he fixes people who are hurt or sick. I wonder if Daddy is hurt or sick and that's why he went away. Maybe if Mister Rezo fixed Daddy then Daddy would come home.


	2. Chapter 2

A tiny chapter, again! But I need to use the next chapter for a dream sequence and that will be better by itself than in this chapter. It'll be up soon too.

Aka-Aka-I can't pronounce it. Mister Rezo, Mama says he's called A-k-a-h-o-u-s-h-i Rezo. But since I'm only 6, I can call him Mister Rezo. He says he doesn't mind. I told Mister Rezo, I told him "Mister, I wish I could take away your blind-ness, I wish you could see." He picked me up and hugged me. He said I was very kind and may the Maker of all bless me. I don't really know what he means by that but Mama says it's a good thing and that Mister Rezo was very nice for saying it to me.

Mama says the Maker is the one who made all of us and it's thanks to him that we're alive. I asked "But Mama, I thought you and Daddy made me" and she laughed. I don't get it… So I decided, I'll ask the Maker to give Mister Rezo's sight back. That would make Mister Rezo really happy. Mama said I was a good girl for caring.

Mama says I have to go to bed now(I don't wanna) and that I have to say my prayers. I always pray for Daddy to come home, and for my family, and for Mama to smile again. Tonight I prayed for Mister Rezo. I asked the Maker, could he make Mister Rezo see again? Mister Rezo is very nice to me and he fixes everyone here. He deserves it, that's what I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, 3rd chapter!! I am on a roll.

_Wow, this place is pretty. I think this a dream though. Mama says dreams are things we make up in our sleep. I'm in a forest and there's a big blue lake nearby. There's a man coming out of the trees, he's big and really friendly looking. He gets down on his knees and calls me. I know him, it's Daddy! I run over to him and ask "Daddy, why'd you leave? Mama's sad now." Daddy pets my head and calls me his little songbird. He says he didn't mean to leave and he wishes he could come back. I told him I pray every night for him to come home, that's why I sing too. He says he knows and he's proud of me, he loves me very much. He also says he knows that I asked for Mister Rezo to see. He said it would require a sacrifice on my part. What's a sack-ree-fice? I said if there was anything I could do to help Mister Rezo see, then I would do it. Daddy hugged me and said I was a good girl. He said it was "his time to go". He sorta…disappeared. _

_And this big strange man appeared! I didn't know him but he was awful nice. He petted my head (people seem to love doing that. I don't mind, I like it) and asked, did I really want Mister Rezo to see? I told him I did. I told him Mister Rezo was very nice to me and he fixes everyone. The nice man rubbed my hai r (Mama calls it "towsling" ) and said that I would have to give up something very important. I asked him wha t, did I have to give up my family? He laughed and said no, I had to give up what I loved most. What I loved most? I know, I love singing the most! The big man nodded. He asked me if I would give up my singing for Mister Rezo to see. I told him yes. Mister Rezo's happiness was more important than my singing. The man hugged me and said he was very proud of me. Then he disappeared too._

_Next was a lady. She was tall and GOLD!!! She was really pretty and I told her so. She threw back her head and laughed. Then she knelt down and asked was I ready, really ready to give up my singing for a blind man. "You know it won't be just your music" she said "it will be your voice. You'll never be able to sing or talk or whistle again." I smiled and said then I could dance instead. Helping Mister Rezo to see would be a lot better. The gold lady smiled and said she wished there were more people like me. I asked why and she said it was cause I was so kind. I said "well that's just how Mama raised me" and she laughed again. She touched my neck and this gold ball floated out to her. She said it was my voice. I tried to poke it and she laughed again. "I will take this to Akahoushi Rezo and tell him of your great sacrifice. When you wake he will have his sight again". I gave her my biggest smile and said thank you. Well I tried too, but my voice wouldn't work. She smiled too, it looked kinda sad. Then she tapped my head and I fell asleep._

Man, I felt sad just writing this!!! A voice is a big thing to give up but I think a kid could do it. They're annoying little runts and possess the purest hearts found in this world. You see the idea is that Maria would give up one of her senses so Rezo could have his back. I hope you all like this.


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter, woo!!! I'm trying to work in some serious stuff here. I will probably fail. Epicly.

Let's begin~!!

I woke up in my own little bed. Mama was there. She said there had been a gold light coming from my room and she was scared. I wanted to tell her that nothing was wrong but nothing came out. Mama got real scared then. I hugged her, I thought maybe that would tell her I was okay. She hugged me back and her eyes were wet. Why was Mama crying? That gold lady said I did a good thing. I wanted to see Mister Rezo so I tried to get up. Mama didn't let me, I think she thought I was sick. I have a diary that Mama gave me so I could practice my writing. I told her I couldn't talk and that I wanted to see Mister Rezo. She nodded and helped me get up. Mama's always kind to me but today seemed like a special day. I don't know why and Mama wouldn't stop crying. I told her in my book that I gave up my singing so Mister Rezo could see. She just nodded. I think she already knew, but I don't know how. I asked her, did she know? She said yes. She said Daddy told her.

After Mama helped me dress we had breakfast. Mama had to tell my brothers that I couldn't talk. They asked why, was I sick? Mama said it was something like that. Mama made pancakes so I wasn't really paying attention. I love pancakes…with syrup and butter. Mama makes the best ones.

After that we went to work. Mama said she wasn't able to work today, she had to look after me. She told everyone that I was sick and they let her go. Mister Rezo was by the fountain today. There was a big crowd there. Mister Rezo was staring at his hands. He had a tall man and a princess standing with him. The man called him Gramps. He asked Mister Rezo what was wrong but Mister Rezo didn't answer. Mama took me over there. She said "Akahoushi Rezo, here is the reason for your sight." The man and princess gasped. Mister Rezo looked up, he was looking straight at me. His eyes looked different. I think he can see. He held out his arms, that always means a hug. I went and hugged him, he was crying. I don't get it, why is everyone crying today? Was I a bad girl? Mama had my book with her, she told me to talk with it. I asked Mister Rezo why he was crying. He asked what I had done. He didn't answer my question.

I told him a gold lady had asked me if I wanted to give back Mister Rezo's sight. I told her I did. She said I would have to give up singing and I said that didn't matter. Mister Rezo's happiness was more important. That made Mister Rezo cry harder. I don't get it!!!! Mister Rezo told me he was crying because he was happy and sad. He was happy he could see and sad that I couldn't sing anymore. I told him it didn't matter and that I was glad he could see. I told him I wish he wouldn't cry anymore. He said he would stop crying for me. I thought that was really nice of him.

This chapter was more difficult to write, maybe because it's longer than the first 3. I hope you like this Amber.


	5. Chapter 5

This the last chapter. It's a short story with short chapters but I'm quite proud of it. I hope people like this.

**EPILOGUE**

**(**ten years later**) **

Heh, it sure doesn't seem like ten years. Ten years ago I gave up my voice so Akahoushi Rezo could see. I call him Gramps now like Mr. Zelgadiss, the King of Seyruun. I do a lot of dancing now like I told the Maker I would. I got used to being mute a long time ago and my face tells more than my voice ever could. It's funny too, when I laugh, people can't tell if I'm laughing or crying. I'd like to say a lot has happened but it really hasn't. Lady Sylphiel rules the city if you wanna call it that. New Sairaag is as big and beautiful as it used to be. And Daddy, Daddy came home. He just showed up one day, out of the blue. He told us he'd been killed, Mama couldn't believe it. She asked how he'd come back to life, we were all curious. He said a golden lady who was called the Lord of Nightmares bought him back. She said "Thank your daughter for this. This is payment for the gift she gave Akahoushi Rezo". I know her; it's hard to forget a beautiful, golden, glowing woman. I mean she shows up in your dreams, takes your voice, and you forget her? Not possible. Well, okay. She didn't steal my voice. I gave it up for Gramps, haven't ever regretted it. My brothers, who are all big strong men now instead of the idiotic teens they were when I was six, miss my singing. So I dance for them instead. Mary, who is 10 years old now, doesn't remember my voice. She doesn't care that I can't talk. To her, I've always been mute. I told her that I used to be able to talk and that I loved to sing. She told me she remembers someone singing lullabies when she was a baby. I laughed, that's quite the memory my sister has!

Miss Amelia, Queen of Seyruun, often invites me to the palace. I bring Mary too as she's made good friends with the Crown Prince, 11 yr. old Aiden. Aiden's a cutie, he has his mother's pretty hair and his father's handsome face. When I mentioned this Mr. Zelgadiss blushed. Miss Amelia couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the day. I asked once why I was invited to the palace so much. His Majesty said it was a thank you for giving Gramps sight. Now I'm friends with both their Majesties and my entire family gets to go to the palace for vacations. Mama loves it. I also get paid to dance at feasts. I get paid to do something that not only do I love, but I'm good at. Life is wonderful. Mama and Miss Amelia joke that Mary and Aiden will marry someday. Then we'd really be royalty! I think it's a great idea but I won't participate in playing "Matchmaker". His Majesty won't either, he hates it after being forced to get two of his friends together several years ago. Miss Amelia likes to bring up that story often, I don't think Mr. Zelgadiss likes it much when she does that.

Gramps stays at the palace too. He makes a trip around the countries once a year to heal any sick. He wants to cure my mute…ness. My mute-ness. I just smile and shake my head. This is my way of telling him that it was my choice. I told him that if he even CONSIDERED going to the Lord of Nightmares and asking for my speech again, I'd make sure he didn't live to see 500. He backs away every time.

Life in general has been really good to me since I _gave up_ my voice for another. I'd love to stay and write more (this is like…my 7th journal) but Mary wants me to play with her and Aiden. And what Mary wants, Mary gets. Lest she scream and bring the whole palace tumbling down up on us!! Mama's not here so I know she'd try. Man that kid can be a pain… Ah well, I love her. Now, I really do have to put this thing away. I can hear her whining already. If anyone reads my series of journal, you'll know the reason why the once blind priest can now see. It's all because of me, I'm that awesome. And ooh, I suppose the Lord of Nightmares helped a bit too. :D

And we're done! I hope you liked it~!!


End file.
